A SwanQueen collaboration of one shots
by hayleynymphadora
Summary: This is basically what the title says-just a bunch of one shots I wrote for SwanQueen that I decided to keep under one story instead of a bunch of separate ones. Hope you like them! Rated T for now.
1. Heartbreaker

**So as the description said, this will just be a bunch of SwanQueen one shots I wrote.**

**This first one is called Heartbreaker, based off of P!nk's song.**

**Hope you like it! Review, tell me what you think?**

**xo ~hayleynymphadora**

* * *

Heartbreaker

_I keep thinking about that little sparkle in your eye,_

_Is it a light from the angels, or your devil deep inside?_

The first thing Emma Swan noticed about the woman standing in front of her was her gorgeous brown eyes. At the moment they were filled with relief—relief that her son had been returned to her safely, yet she seemed cautious of Emma—a stranger in Storybrooke.

However the biological mother of "their" son noticed something else in the Mayor's eyes that she didn't think she was supposed to catch on to. Was that a glint of fear? Or was it something different altogether?

Emma couldn't tell if the vibe Regina Mills was giving her was full of warmth or automatic loathing and though her tone of voice implied the latter, that little sparkle in her eye suggested a slight glimpse of hope.

_And what about the way you say you love me all the time?_

_Are you lifting me up to heaven just to drop me down the line?_

Neal was Emma's first and last relationship, so when she started seeing Regina Mills she didn't have much to compare it to or know exactly what to expect. All she was sure of was that her relationship with Neal taught her not to trust. Or, in any case, not to trust _easily._

She tried to trust Regina. Really, she did, but her past mixed in with Regina's history made it so difficult to hold said trust.

And she couldn't go through what Neal had put her through.

Not again.

So every time Regina told Emma that she loved her, it took all of Emma's self control not to demand just how much. Were her words sincere? Or was she just going to throw her under the bus; a place that she was only just coming back from?

She wasn't prepared or willing to go back so soon…or ever.

They lay in Regina's kind sized bed, out of breath and in complete bliss. Regina pulled Emma close and nibbled her ear, whispering,

"I love you,"

_Do you, really? Or are you only saying that because I just rocked your world?_

Emma sighed and tilted her head back,

"I love you, too."

_There's a ring around my finger, but will you change your mind?_

_And you tell me that I'm beautiful, but that could be a lie._

"Emma Swan, you beautiful and amazing and strong woman, I love you so very much that words could not describe and I promise to continue loving you until the day we die. Will you marry me?" Regina's eyes were swimming with tears.

Regina Mills simply never cried, so this had to be a big deal, right?

Emma's heart was pounding. After Neal, and even before Neal, commitment wasn't something she was used to. She was always going from place to place. No one ever stuck with her, so how could she possibly be sure that Regina would?

Simply, she couldn't, and that's what terrified her.

_But Regina's crying over me. Are they legitimate tears or is she just really good at acting? If the woman wasn't so damn hard to read…Emma, be reasonable, she's expressing her innermost thoughts and feelings and asking you to marry her—of course she's sincere! If she wasn't being serious she wouldn't be asking you—Regina's always serious. And you love her. You do._

"Of course I'll marry you, Regina," Emma responded.

Her heart already belonged to Regina, anyways.

_Are you a heartbreaker? Maybe you want me for the ride._

_What if I'm falling for a heartbreaker and everything is just a lie?_

_Then I won't be leaving here alive._

Before even agreeing to have a serious relationship, Emma had to think a lot about weighing out the pros and cons. Her mind was at a constant internal struggle with itself.

On one hand, she thought she could be truly in love with Regina. It was such a strong feeling and it just grew stronger, moment by moment until she was encased by Regina's passionate embrace, finally feeling accepted and wanted and…and loved. Actually loved and needed by someone. She was where she belonged.

Emma stopped to think.

Neal had made her feel the same way. She had definitely been in love with him and how was that love reciprocated? Well for a while, it had been. She was as convinced of his love for her as he was of her love for him. She thought she had found the one.

Then he stole those watches, neglected to listen to her.

He pinned the crime on her.

He left her, pregnant, in jail, and alone.

It had torn her apart inside. She lost her ability to think logically about other humans and their actions. It caused her to over think and anticipate every negative move and made her more of a pessimist than she already was. His actions forced her to turn away from society; showed her that just when she thought the world couldn't be any crueler—it was. Neal was the cause of the wall that Snow and Regina were always referring to. The wall that wouldn't let others in.

So after Neal, Emma didn't have relationships.

After Neal, Emma had one-night stands.

Only Regina was so much more than a one-night stand, wasn't she? She had to be. Emma knew how much she was in love with Regina.

All she could do was try to put some trust in Regina and hope she would never leave.

Because then she would just be another Neal.

_Temporary happiness is like waiting for the knife._

_I'm always watching for someone to show their darker side._

Ever since she could remember all Emma ever saw in people in the world was betrayal.

Her parents left her to fend for herself. Family after family ditched her and took her back to the orphanage. Neal broke her heart and placed blame on her and let her suffer.

Now she was in love with a woman known for literally ripping people's beating hearts out of their chests. A bit extreme, in Emma's expert opinion, but worth a shot, right?

Only this time she was prepared. This time she was expecting it.

. . .

Regina absolutely loathed the idea of betrayal. It had, after all, been the reason why her first real love had been murdered, it had been the reason people now called her "The Evil Queen". She wasn't always evil. She just wanted to be loved, and now that she had Emma she was happy again. She was kind and loyal and in love. It was all she had ever wanted from life and she had finally gotten that bit of light back in her life.

So the fact that Emma still seemed weary, on their wedding day, was enough to terrify Regina to the core. What more could she possibly do, to gain Emma's trust? Didn't Emma trust her by now? Didn't she realize how much Regina hated betrayal? That she hated it almost as much as Emma did?

It hurt her heart.

_So maybe I'll sit back and just enjoy all this for now,_

_Watch it all play out; see if you really stick around._

_There's always this one question that keeps me up at night,_

_Are you my greatest love or disappointment in my life?_

"I do."

"I most certainly do."

. . .

_I never loved you. It was all just a game. My game of chess. You're my queen. The most important player…_

Emma woke up with a start, sweat dripping down her forehead, her body shaking. Regina woke immediately.

"Dear, Emma, what's wrong, love?"

Panting, Emma could barely answer. "I—you—a game. This is just a game—"

"What are you talking about?" she took her wife's hand in hers and then placed her lips lightly on the blonde's forehead. "You're burning up. I'll go get you a cool wash rag, lie down…"

Emma did as she was told and watched as Regina left the room. This wasn't a game. It couldn't be.

…but then why were her dreams telling her otherwise?

_"…some believe dreams are memoires of a former life…"_

Mr. Gold's voice rang through her head, which was throbbing. She stared down at her wedding ring, knowing she was being ridiculous. They had been married for over a year now, if this was all a game Regina would have ended it by now.

The brunette came rushing back, a wet rag in hands. Carefully, she folded it and placed it on Emma's forehead, before kissing her cheek.

"I love you, Emma. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to betray you, this isn't just a game, and I'm here for you, always."

"When did you get so nice? Why did you change?"

"I had some help from a Savior."


	2. Don't Play Poker with Emma Swan

**A new one-shot for you! Hope you like it, tell me what you think!**

**Ruby and Tink notice the way Regina and Emma have been feeling about each other, so they join forces, have a little party and are determined to get the two of them together no matter what embarrassing moments they have to put the two women through to get there.**

**~~hayleynymphadora**

* * *

Don't Play Poker with Emma Swan

"I can't believe you invited Regina!" Emma practically growled to Ruby, her teeth clenched.

"It's a party, Emma, I had to invite her. Besides I know you like her," Ruby winked and Emma's face flushed.

"I do not _like_ her," she insisted.

Ruby shrugged and grinned sinisterly. "Whatever helps you sleep at night. Promise to be nice?" her lips pouted and eyes widened.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Puppy dog face. Ironically adorable."

"Come on, Emma!" she sounded exasperated.

"Ugh. Fine! Fine."

Emma had been trying to avoid the Mayor of Storybrooke for months. Her feelings for Regina had just grown stronger—especially since they came home from Neverland, where they were forced to spend so much time together. She hated to admit it, but she _really_ liked Regina. Like, could-possibly-even-actually-love-her kind of like. She couldn't let Regina catch on to her staring and flirting. So, she had made it priority to just not be around the perfect woman ever. That plan was proving harder than Emma had hoped and Ruby inviting Regina to her little party was like handing a bottle of wine to a sobering alcoholic.

Her heart skipped a beat when she walked back out into the living room of the apartment over the Diner. Regina sat, actually wearing regular clothes tonight, mind you; jeans and a snug black blouse—sipping what looked to be like some sort of appletini. It took Emma a minute to catch her breath—Mayor Mills always seemed to have that effect on the blonde. It was going to be a complicated party to get through.

. . .

Regina lifted her head and immediately caught the gaze of Emma Swan. She swallowed her sip of alcohol and tried her best not to grimace. Of course she would be there—she was one of Ruby's best friends.

As Hook showed up as well as Tink and Belle, Regina recognized herself as the only person out of place at the little get together. She accidentally caught the adorable blonde's eye again and cursed herself mentally for staring. It was obvious that Emma had been avoiding her since Neverland and she couldn't help but wonder if she had been too forward with her feelings and scared Emma off. She really did love the Charming daughter. More than she cared to admit to herself.

Ruby clapped her hands together. "Everyone's here!" she was overly excited.

Emma did a quick head count. "There's only six of us, Rubes."

"You're the only fun ones!" Ruby practically whined.

Regina's heart warmed a bit and she smirked. The girl thought her to be fun? Did that mean Emma might feel the same way?

_Don't get ahead of yourself._

"So…poker, anyone?" Ruby spoke again.

Emma's face darkened to a red. She had been friends with Ruby long enough to know what kind of poker the girl was talking about.

_But…but Regina's here!_ Emma wanted to scream at Ruby and shake her. This was probably Ruby's plan all along—the damned matchmaker. _Why do you hate me?!_

"No way Rubes. I'm not playing poker with the likes of Emma." Hook spoke up.

Emma planted her hands on her hips and Regina closed her eyes before slowly reopening them. What the woman did to her…

"What is that supposed to mean?" Emma demanded of the pirate.

"He knows you'll win and he won't get to see you strip," Tink winked.

"Yeah, you know, because of your superpower," Belle added. "You don't play poker with Emma, she'll always win."

"I don't _always_ win," Emma demanded.

"Then prove it, Miss Swan," Regina spoke before she could stop herself and all eyes turned to her. She recognized that she basically just gave herself away.

_Why don't I just engrave "Kiss me, Emma?" on my forehead. _She thought to herself, miserably.

Emma's eyebrows furrowed, confused at the meaning behind Regina's words. Was there…seduction in the Mayor's voice? No. Impossible. Not Regina.

"Alright, fine," she sat down on the living room floor and the others made a circle around with her. Ruby tossed her a pack of cards and Regina joined the circle, slowly. "Let's play poker,"

Emma's smile was unsettling when she was dealt her first hand. By the fourth round she was the only one in the room wearing a shirt. She watched with careful breathing as Regina ever so slowly unbuttoned her top and slid it off of her shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

"Don't be such a tease, Mayor Mills" Hook said what Emma was dying to.

Regina tilted her head and cast him a look that said, "Bitch, please". Emma missed the face because she was too busy forcing her eyes away from Regina's lacy black bra. Her olive skin was perfect and smooth, her figure small but firm. Emma licked her lips unknowingly and Ruby caught her from across the room with a grin. Her plan was working wonderfully. Emma had been avoiding Regina for way too long—they both needed to stop denying the chemistry and just get on with it. By the time Regina looked back at Emma, Emma had made herself stop staring, though it had been increasingly difficult. She looked down at the floor and Ruby dealt out a new hand.

The games continued and Emma decided to let the others win just a little bit. Eventually she was down to her bra and panties. As well as everyone else in the room except for Hook, who was in fact still in his pants, however shirt-less. And hook-less.

"Okay, I think maybe we should find a different game now…" Emma said before the next hand was dealt.

"But things are just getting interesting!" Ruby said.

"I have to agree with Miss Swan. She's proved she can lose sometimes, even if she was letting us win." She winked at Emma and immediately wished she hadn't, because she didn't want Emma to catch on and run away again. Her dignity though, she realized, was already lost, seeing as she was sitting in front of Emma, half naked.

Emma was half naked too, though, she reminded herself. And she was very much enjoying the view, though trying desperately not to stare in longing. This was as much as she'd ever seen of Emma and she really wanted to see more, but not like this. Besides that, she wasn't going to risk playing another hand and exposing herself to everyone in the room even more than she already was. Showing off for Emma was one thing…but she knew the sneaky little blonde wasn't about to let herself lose again, especially since she was already down to a bare minimum as far as clothing went.

"Honestly, Ruby. Enough is enough," Belle had her arms crossed over her chest self consciously.

Ruby stuck her tongue out at Belle for taking everyone else's side. "You were more fun when you were Lacey," she pouted. "Fine, you can all put your clothes back on, I'll think of something else to do…"

Before they could all do so, however, Ruby came up with another matchmaking idea. She caught sight of Emma's red shirt and Regina's black blouse.

"Oh, Regina, you'd probably look so good in red," Ruby gushed.

Emma rolled her eyes. According to Ruby, everyone and everything looked good in red. What was she getting at?

"You should really swap shirts with Emma for the night; see how color suits you for a change."

Regina shifted uncomfortably. "Not everybody looks good in red…" she mumbled.

Emma noticed her discomfort and could definitely relate. Tink seemed to want to join forces with Ruby, however, and caught on to the wolf's tricks. "You'd look hot in Emma's shirt though, 'Gina, and she'd look hot in yours. What's the harm in trying?"

_The harm? That Emma's breasts will have touched the same shirt my breasts are about to touch. That we might not even be the same size. That I won't be able to stop my hands from shaking when I put it on…_

"Fine, whatever game you two are playing, I'll bite." Regina walked towards Emma, her stomach tightening. She sucked it in, feeling self conscious compared to Emma's perfect figure. She longed to kiss that collar bone of hers. Their bare shoulders brushed as she reached for Emma's shirt and sat her blouse in Emma's lap. The blonde's legs were crossed and the cold fabric made her shiver. It wasn't all that made her shiver. Regina so close to her made her want to grab the woman by the waist and throw her down into her lap. She restrained from doing so and buttoned up Regina's blouse on her body. It felt different, to wear Regina's clothes. She could smell the Mayor's sandalwood perfume on the shirt and she practically swooned but managed to keep herself together.

Regina threw on Emma's shirt, grateful to be covered once again and could immediately smell Emma on her. She loved it and was half tempted to keep the shirt forever.

Tink and Ruby exchanged glances and smiled evilly. They would push these women until they were all over each other, unable to hide their true feelings anymore. If it took all night, so be it.

. . .

"I dare you to…" Ruby looked around the room and grinned. "Kiss Regina."

_You hate me. Ruby you hate me you hate me and I'll get you back. I'll kill you for this._ Emma thought furiously, heat rushing to her face.

Regina was blushing but trying to hide it. "Ruby, you can't possibly dare her to—"

"We agreed no going back on anything!" Tink exclaimed. "And she's already made me kiss Hook," she scrunched her nose. "So just do it and get it over with."

"It's just one kiss," Ruby stated innocently. "It doesn't mean anything. But it has to be more than a peck!" she insisted.

Heat coursed through Emma's body. _I can't kiss Regina; I won't be able to stop!_ She worried, casting a weary glance at the Mayor, who was wringing her hands tightly in her lap, hoping no one was watching and unaware that Emma was.

_She can't kiss me! _Regina fretted. _If games like this continue, Emma will know my true feelings for her by the end of the night!_

Ruby was thinking somewhat the same thing, however victoriously so. Her plan was having a wonderful outcome so far. "Just kiss the woman, Emma, for God's sake!"

Regina couldn't help but feel rejected—if Emma was having such a hard time kissing her, maybe she just wasn't into her. With another one of her famous eye rolls, Emma, still wearing Regina's shirt, had caught on to Ruby's whole intentions for the night. She had to admit, the wolf was clever, however she did not approve of Ruby's methods. Not only was Ruby outing Emma to Regina, but also to Belle, and Hook, and Tink. Well, it did seem that Tink already assumed as such, and she doubted that Belle would really care, and the only reason Hook would be upset was because it meant he wouldn't be able to get with Emma.

But no one else really mattered.

Regina! Regina would know and _she_ mattered and Emma couldn't handle being turned down by her—even if she could, what if Regina used it against her? There was no considering the possibility that Regina might actually love her too, because Emma really didn't think it _was_ a possibility.

_Do I really love her? _Emma wondered.

As Emma awkwardly neared Regina, she crossed her arms and almost tripped over her own feet. Regina thought it was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen and looked down at her hands, bashfully; a blush reaching her cheeks before she could magic it away.

Emma noticed.

_Regina's never been bashful about anything. But look at me made her be?_

Regina bit her lower lip and Emma sighed.

_I love her. I'm definitely in love with the Evil Queen. Oh, what would my mother say?_ She wondered the last part in mock concern.

The others in the room watched impatiently.

"Get on with it, so we can continue with the party!" Hook said, sounding bothered.

Emma sat herself down on her knees in front of Regina and took Regina's chin with her hand to softly pull her face up. Regina's eyes drifted down and looked at Emma in her shirt—admittedly one of the sexiest things she'd ever seen in her life. She licked her lips and Emma pressed herself forward their mouths colliding. Regina pushed Emma's mouth open more, her tongue flicking across the blonde's and immediately pulled herself away, thinking herself pushing too far. She shoved Emma away from her and stood, angry seemingly for no particular reason, and ran out of the room. Emma fell back on her ass, disoriented and lost and hurt.

_Is my kissing that bad? I've never kissed a girl before…never kissed a woman before…a queen…a Regina. Maybe I screwed it up…did I bite her? Damn I hope I didn't hurt her…maybe I should go after her…_

She was so conflicted that it took a solid five seconds for her to figure out her next move—more time than it ever took her to devise a plan. Emma was used to making snap decisions.

As soon as Regina fled, Emma noticed, Tink ran after her. She guessed they were down in the Diner—it was the direction Regina was heading for. Emma touched her mouth with her fingers, still feeling the tingle of electricity from Regina's powerful kiss. The more she thought about it the more excited she got—after all, Regina had forced _her_ mouth open; Regina's tongue had touched _hers _first. Did that mean that Regina actually liked her too? Or was she putting on a show for the others? But why did she leave the room? Emma's head hurt and she didn't know what to make of everything that had just taken place within a one minute time span. Incredible how things had changed.

But did anything change, really? Besides the fact that both women were now hurt and confused?

. . .

"'Gina, wait, come back!" Tink yelled, racing after the brunette. "Damn she's fast…" she muttered, shaking her head, blonde locks falling down the sides of her face.

She caught up to Regina down in the Diner, standing in front of the counter. Her hands were resting on the top of the counter, tears splashing onto the surface, hot and infuriated.

_I can't do it. I can't have another love taken from me. I love Emma, damn it, I love the Savior and I know I shouldn't but I do and I'm not going to go through with this. I'm not going to get my hopes up just to see them be taken away from me again. I'm the "Evil Queen" I never win. I'm not supposed to win and what have I done to deserve love?_

Regina didn't realize she had spoken aloud and Tink wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Oh, honey, you're not going to lose her, I promise."

"How can you say that?" Regina practically growled through clenched teeth. "I don't even have her; of course I could lose her. She doesn't love me and she has no reason too."

. . .

After some consideration and some urging from Ruby, Emma decided to follow Regina. Hook seemed simply flabbergasted as she left, and Belle, with a smirk of understanding on her face, was the one who got to break the news to him that he didn't have a chance with the Savior. He frowned and downed some rum as Belle spoke to him.

Quietly, Emma swept down the stairs; thankful she didn't trip or make too much noise. She could hear Regina angrily shouting at Tink.

"How can you say that?" she heard Regina growl. "I don't even have her; of course I could lose her. She doesn't love me and she has no reason too."

She felt it was a good time to intervene.

"How could you say that?" she asked softly. "Of course I love you—and I have plenty of reasons too, but naming them off could take all night."

Regina raised her head with a curse and wiped her tears furiously. "Emma," she spun around to face the blonde, still faking anger to hide her pain. "Eavesdrop much?" _And since when does she speak all romantically?!_

"Here's the thing, Madame Mayor: since I was eavesdropping, I did hear what you said, so I know how you really feel, you can drop the act for me. And another thing: I love you too."

Emma closed the gap between them, their mouths colliding again. Tink gave Regina a wink, which she missed because she closed her eyes and swooned, kissing Emma back.

"You damned fool," she spoke between kisses. "How could you love someone like me?"

"You sexy and complicated woman, how could I not?"


	3. It Was a Sight to See

**it was a cold stormy and winter day today at my house and it sucked.**

**so I decided to imagine Regina and Emma during a hot summer day, crushing on each other.**

**Emma overheats and borrows some of Ruby's clothes.**

**Regina notices.**

**Tell me what you think! ~~hayleynymphadora**

* * *

It Was a Sight to See

Emma Swan stood in her usual attire; jeans, black t shirt, knee length boots, and red leather jacket. This would have been completely comfortable for her, if it weren't over a hundred degrees outside. She leaned up against the back wall of the diner, ripping off her jacket, pulling her long blonde hair up into a ponytail and fanning herself. Since when did it ever get this hot in Storybrooke?

The waitress, Ruby, walked by her friend, her mouth agape. Ruby was dressed as she usually was, too—tube top and short shorts, hair pulled back, and much more comfortable than Emma felt.

"Aren't you dying?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yes!" Emma groaned. "Help me."

Ruby looked over each shoulder then called out, "Granny I'm taking my break!" she grabbed Emma by the hand and dragged her up the stairs, ripping off her apron and tossing it on the counter. "Let's go, she's only gonna give me like fifteen minutes…"

Once they were upstairs, Ruby took Emma into her bedroom and opened up her closet, exposing a slew of red, black, and white shirts, jackets, skirts, pants, shoes, you name it. Quickly, Ruby dug through her clothes and found a pair of black shorts and a white tank top and threw them at Emma. She caught them, clumsily, and then winced.

"My bra is black, Rubes, don't make me show myself off any more than these damn shorts will."

"Why? Afraid Regina might see?" Ruby teased, sticking out her tongue. Emma's face blushed red and Ruby continued to talk. "Don't complain. Just thank me already."

Emma tilted her head and stuck out her lower lip. "Got a black tank top?"

"Ugh…" Ruby scrunched up her nose and ripped the white shirt out of Emma's arms while Emma slipped off her jeans with some difficulty and slid on the small pair of shorts. "I'm trying to get the Mayor to notice you!" Ruby explained, tossing Emma a tank top in the color she requested. "But if you don't want Regina…"

"I don't want Regina," Emma quickly countered, biting her lower lip and fumbling to get the tank top on.

"You're full of it if you think you're a good liar," Ruby said matter-of-factly, sitting down on her bed, crossing her legs, and patting the spot next to her. Emma sat down, hesitantly, playing with her hands. "You have to show yourself off to her. I see the way she looks at you. She wants you too, and it'll drive her crazy to see you like this, even without the white shirt."

Before she could come up with another excuse, Emma looked at her best friend. "You think?"

"I know! Girl, have I ever steered you wrong?"

Emma decided not to answer this question and Ruby sighed. "Okay so maybe _sometimes_ but trust me this time, okay? She'll be staring at you all day."

_Hmm…now that would be something to see…Madame Mayor staring instead of glaring…_

They headed back to the diner.

. . .

Regina walked into Granny's on that hot summer day, dressed in a skirt and black tank top (tucked into the skirt, of course). Though it was a weekend she still had to look professional in her own town. She didn't have time not to look professional. Before she could continue on to the counter, she saw no one other than Emma Swan, dressed in very short, tight black shorts, leaning forward against the counter and sipping an iced tea. Regina stopped and licked her lips. An ice tea looked surprisingly good…as did the woman drinking one.

She couldn't look enough. The only thing she was ever used to Emma wearing was those adorable as hell skinny jeans of hers, and occasionally black leather pants. But those shorts…showed off more than the Mayor thought she could bare. She forced her eyes away, knowing that if someone caught her there would be…things would be bad. Keeping herself calm and collected, she walked up next to the blonde and sat at the counter with a smirk.

"Been raiding Ruby's closet, Miss Swan?" she taunted.

Emma chuckled at the irony. "How could you tell?" she muttered back, taking a drink.

Ruby, always seeming to pass by at the coincidentally right moment, took out her notepad and raised an eyebrow. "Is there anything I can get for you Madame Mayor?" she wondered innocently. Regina tilted her head down and when she wasn't looking Ruby gave Emma a wink. Emma shook her head, slowly, mouthing, "Don't go there. Don't do anything that's going to make me hate you."

Ruby's hands went up in the official, "I'm innocent" gesture and Regina looked back up. _How about a slice of Emma?_ She wondered mischievously. Instead, she said aloud,

"An iced tea would be great,"

"Coming right up," Ruby went to go and fetch Regina her drink and Regina looked back at Emma, taking her in. She was in a black tank top that looked a size to small. It rode up slightly, showing off a part of her bare midriff.

_Damn her abs are toned…_ Regina thought to herself. _And her neck is exposed and she looks so…she really is a beautiful person…_

Emma turned her head slowly, catching Regina staring at her. She suppressed a smirk at Regina's inability to look away. "Can I help you, Madame Mayor?" her voice was low with a tone of flirtation.

They hadn't been fighting as often, since Neverland. Emma wasn't acting any differently, she thought. Regina was being cordial, mainly because she was crushing on Emma and being rude to her seemed counter productive, but she wasn't being unusually nice to her or anything out of the ordinary. Everyone in town believed it was all an act for Henry. The women pretended it was.

Regina blinked rapidly and turned away; taking a drink of her tea that Ruby had just sat on the counter in front of her. "Not at all Miss Swan. I was just thinking, that's all."

"Mmm," Emma finished her tea and Ruby poured her another one, "on the house". She really wanted Emma to get her girl. "What about?"

"I'm not sure that's really your concern now is it, Miss Swan?" Regina's tone hardened a little, getting defensive.

Emma looked Regina dead in the eye. "When you're staring at my ass, Madame Mayor, it becomes my business." She gave Regina a wink and pulled out a five dollar bill, setting it on the counter. "Your drink's on me. See you around…"

"Goodbye…Emma," Regina said as Emma turned to walk away. This stopped the blonde for a second. It was rare that Regina ever called her Emma. She continued to walk, pretending not to be phased by the name. Her hips swayed as she walked and she could feel Regina's watch on her.

Emma smirked, realizing what she had just started.

It seemed to be the start of something…interesting. Something good.

Ruby smiled behind the counter, triumphant.

_Short shorts. They're always the answer._

Regina felt her mouth go dry at the sight of Emma walking away and turned to take another drink. It was the first time she had ever seen the blonde in something not completely covering, and she had to admit, it was a sight to see.


	4. She's a Parasite, Yet a Host

**Just a one shot I wrote, getting ready for sunday! ahhhh!**

**not really a way to intro this one, just read xD**

**tell me what you think!**

**xo~hayleynymphadora**

* * *

She's A Parasite, Yet a Host.

Regina Mills was a parasite.

The woman would kill to get what she thought she deserved, didn't care who got in the way or who was harmed as long as she benefitted, and that bothered Emma to no end. The two would fight incessantly, day in and day out. Regina wanted her son, so Emma couldn't have him and Henry felt trapped. Regina wanted Sidney to be Sheriff and she fought dirty—tooth and god damned nail—to get him that position just so Emma couldn't.

She was cocky. She was overly confident in her abilities and she knew what she was doing, how she was going to do it, and she had a plan for everything. Aware of her boundaries and mindset, she was determined to get her way. When someone said she couldn't do something, she proved she most certainly could do whatever the hell she pleased, whether it harmed someone else or not.

Regina was stubborn. God was she stubborn and just when you thought she might be lenient—she might let you get your way for once in your life—she stands her ground, stiffens, making you even more frazzled than you were before. Of course, that was her plan all along—to catch you off guard. Your vulnerability was her gain.

That was another reason why she and Emma clashed so much—they were both equally stubborn, the only difference was how each woman handled said stubborn-like qualities.

"Please just let me have the kid for one more night!" Emma begged. "He was SO looking forward to that movie marathon with David."

"I've explained to you a million times Miss Swan, Saturday nights are for myself and Henry to spend together. You've had four nights with him already." Regina rolled her eyes as she walked down the street, Emma trailing at her heels like a desperate puppy.

"But the weekend was the only time they could do this! They really wanted some grandpa-kid bonding time, ya know? I just don't want to disappoint him again."

"Hmm, well perhaps you wouldn't have to if you just stuck to the rules we set at the beginning of this whole agreement, now would you? Miss Swan—"

"My NAME is Emma." The blonde practically growled.

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed. "Emma," she stopped walking and turned around to face the Sheriff, who was wearing her signature red leather jacket despite the cold (for some insane reason, Regina did not believe that coat to actually give off heat, to which Emma always countered with the fact that it was leather and leather was always hot, especially if you're in the sun, to which Regina usually responded that it was cloudy) and was looking very upset with the Mayor of Storybrooke. "If you spent half the time you spend arguing with me, with Henry, you'd have whole extra days with the sweet child. But you don't and tonight he is mine. Have a good day." She turned back around, ignoring the heat coursing through her stomach at the heated look on Emma's face. Blonde curls bounced away angrily, (Emma usually did not go quietly after an argument with Regina) and Regina let out a slow, even breath, and her heart beat pulsing. That annoyed look on Emma's face always managed to make her day and make her insides flip inside out all at the same time. It was the main reason why she did it, however nobody was aware of that and nobody was ever going to find out in her book. Her little thing for Emma was personal and obviously impossible, so she chose to keep it to herself.

Regina was independent. She knew her goals, she kept to herself mainly because nobody wanted contact with her and for a while that was the way she liked to live. But ever since that damned Emma Swan waltzed into town she'd felt something…different. Something…not right. Regina no longer felt like she could live alone or by herself. Any day that went by that she didn't see Emma, she hurt inside. It broke her heart to see Emma upset, but it also made her feel better. The more she upset Emma the more Emma stayed away and the more Regina could push those feelings for the blonde down deeper until she couldn't feel them anymore. For a while, at least, until the next day when she saw Emma again.

She was in denial and she knew it but as long as nobody else did she was perfectly okay with the routine she had started up with Sheriff Swan. They would see each other, they would bicker about something foolish, Regina would walk away smirking and Emma would walk away fuming and looking absolutely adorable when she was angry, and Regina would shove her feelings deep down inside of her. Day after day things carried on like this and the entire town believed that the women hated each other.

Hell, as far as Regina was concerned, Emma did hate her.

But that was just the way things were going to have to be, because that was the only thing Regina was comfortable with. She wasn't going to be dependent on anybody.

She was independent.

Independent.

"Why do you always have to be so rude?!" Emma yelled, having had about enough. "Here's the thing, Regina, you're a parasite! You feast on everybody else's anger and pain to make yourself feel big and I'm sick of your crap!"

Regina kept an amused expression on her face, though her heart ached immensely. A parasite. Emma had stooped so low as to call her a parasite and the sad part was that it wasn't false.

But what Emma didn't know was that she was not only a parasite, but a host. True, she tortured the Sheriff into insanity, but she did a lot of little things to help her out as well. If not for Regina, Emma wouldn't have gotten that bonus the month before and she would not have been able to take Henry to that comic convention he wanted to go to. Had it not been for Regina, Ruby wouldn't give Emma lunch "on the house" every Friday, nor would her hours be cut short on Thursday nights so she could spend an extra three hours with Henry while Regina stayed late at work, working on documents that didn't have to be done for weeks.

Besides Henry, Emma was the only person Regina actually cared about—maybe even loved—in the entire town of Storybrooke. So yes, to hide her feelings for the Sheriff, sometimes it was necessary to be a "parasite", but she wasn't a total bitch. She was a host to feelings and emotions, a host as in a helper. That was the most she could be, and she was comfortable that way.

Regina Mills was a host.


	5. I Know You Want Me, You Know I Want Ya

**So I came up with this last night after watching the newest episode.**

**HOLY CRAP, btw. NEED A NEW EPISODE ASAP.**

**And for the record, if there was THAT MUCH SwanQueen in EVERY episode (minus the flirtations with Robin-gross) i'd be a very very happy person.**

**Anyways so I wrote this as a back and forth thoughts about what Emma and Regina could've REALLY been thinking in while Regina was trying to work her magic in her office (sounded weird...just read. lol)**

**enjoy! thoughts?**

**xo-hayleynymphadora**

* * *

I Know You Want Me, You Know I Want Ya.

SQ- 3x13 Office Thoughts

I've told her all along that I believe in her, haven't I? I've seen the good in her—I know she's capable of change and I can see how different she's become—and all of it for Henry, how strong willed of her.

. . .

How naive of her to think that I'm only doing everything I do for Henry. She says she can tell when I'm lying—so perhaps she can see it in my eyes, how fond I've grown of her—how much I've started to love her.

. . .

Her eyes are how I can tell she's never lying—and also how I can sense the change that's taken place between us. I've always sort of admired her and knew she thought something along the same lines about me, but this is different. SO different. Recently she's actually been really…open, with me (confusing and terrifying all at once; Regina's sort of a closed book). It's like we're friends now, except for here's the thing—I don't usually have so many sexy thoughts about people who are just my friends.

. . .

Look at the way she's staring at you—so genuinely adorable and warm-hearted. Everything that Snow has ever hoped for—she must be so proud that her daughter's on the side of good. The difference between Snow and Emma (and yes, there are VERY many, however I'm referring to a specific one concerning the subject of good versus evil), is that Emma makes me want to TRULY be good. She makes me want to stop all of my thinking and feelings for revenge and "evil" plans, let myself become captured in her embrace and let her goodness wash over me, painting me like a fresh new canvas.

The Savior makes me want to love again.

. . .

Check us out, working as a team. I'd say we make a pretty great team. A badass team of the most hardcore women Storybrooke has ever seen.

We'd make an awesome couple. A damn power couple.

Woah, wait, did I just say _couple?_ I didn't mean it like that…

Shit, look at those beautiful brown eyes, staring into your soul like she knows you.

Emma, she DOES know you.

Damn, look away already, Em, she totally knows how much of a good couple you think you'd make.

We'd be like, unstoppable though!

And how hot would we be together?!

. . .

Damn it all, Regina, control your gaze. Do you want Emma to think you're some sort of masochist and run away screaming "bad wolf" all over again? You've only just gotten her back…

Don't bite your lip like that! If she can tell when you're lying, of COURSE she can tell when you want her.

Oh, why is she still looking at me? She'd never want the Evil Queen, so why do I even bother to become infatuated with such thoughts?

Just relax yourself, Regina. Inhale, exhale.

Focus on the task at hand.

Memory potion, memory potion…

. . .

Watch her hands—she's so careful these days, not to mention broken…almost fragile. Holy hell, Regina? Fragile? That poor woman…

Hell, I wish I could stop her pain.

I wonder what she'd do if I kissed her.

Wow, Emma, could you sound a little more gay, please? I'm not sure Regina's super smart telekinetic mind heard you from so far away.

Holy hell did she just slide closer to me?

Relax, you blonde, she had to reach an ingredient for her potion.

…Then why isn't she reaching for one?

Shit, she's looking at you again. Don't look up, don't look up!

Oh, damn, bite your lip again, 'Gina.

No? Why? Afraid I might catch on to your games?

Too late now, Madame Mayor.

I've got you, and you're so mine now.

Jeez, Em, way to sound creepy.

All I meant was that I can finally make a move on her because I know she's dying for me to.

It's about time.


	6. Renegade, Emma Swan

**Set to Paramore's song, Renegade.**

**I don't own Renegade, I don't own ONCE.**

**xo-hayleynymphadora**

* * *

Renegade—Emma Swan

_And the grass wasn't green enough here, after watering it with my tears._

_I'm not sure where you went; now we are just past tense._

_And the snakes they are slithering in, chasing me to my end._

_I can't say where that is, I'm running again._

_And when I get there, it won't be far enough._

_I'm a renegade, it's in my blood._

_If ever I get there, it won't be fast enough._

_I'm a renegade, I always was._

_Well, the spark never lit up a fire, though I tried and tried and tried_

_The winds came from you lungs, a hurricane from your tongue._

_And I'll keep your secrets with me, right behind my teeth._

_Your anger, your anchor, but I'll sail much further on._

_And when I get there it won't be far enough,_

_I'm a renegade it's in my blood._

_If ever I get there, it won't be fast enough._

_I'm a renegade I always was._

_I'll keep running, running, again._

After hours of a seemingly endless argument with Regina, Emma had had about enough. She had to get out of Storybrooke and it had to be soon.

She grew so tired of their endless banters. It just always dragged on—she would say something, Regina would counter it, having to be right, and that would be the bane of their night. They hardly ever slept in the same bed anymore; their relationship was hanging by a thread anyways.

Inwardly, Emma cursed herself for loving the damned Evil Queen to begin with. What part of that even sounded remotely acceptable anyways? Why did she think this relationship would be any better than her other ones? She knew she could never not screw things up, even if they felt as good as they did with Regina, for as long as they did. Eventually, Emma knew, there were no happy endings, not really. Even being the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming she had come to that conclusion—good doesn't always win.

Besides that, who's to say what's good and what's evil anymore?

After spending so much time with Regina, supposed "Evil Queen", she had come to the conclusion that there was no "good" and "evil". She listened to Regina's stories with an open mind, and yes, what Regina did was awful and many people suffered, but Emma could easily understand why she did what she did.

After all, wasn't that similar to what Emma was about to do?

No, Emma thought. She guessed they weren't the same thing—Emma was running off to find a new life, Regina made her life more powerful where it was.

In any case, she knew they couldn't do it anymore.

The both of them were just too tired to keep up their love game. Emma knew it was too good to last anyways.

She packed her beaten down, faded yellow Bug late at night, so Regina wouldn't notice. It's not like they were sleeping in the same bed tonight anyways…not after the argument they had had.

_"When are you going to stop pretending that everything's okay with you, Emma? I know I'm the "Evil Queen" but I'm a different person now! I could help you so much if you'd just let me in!"_

_ "Because you always let me in?" Emma had been quick to defend herself. "I know you still have dreams about Daniel. I hear you moaning in your sleep."_

_ "Oh, so we're fighting tonight because of your jealousy over a deceased man? A man of my PAST? From years ago, before I met you? It isn't my fault that you have a hard time with trust, Emma. I know Neal broke you, but I can help you with that too, if you'd just—"_

_ "Stop PATRONIZING me. Yeah, that's right, I know big words! I don't always need your help, Regina. I'm tired of you always acting like you know best. In fact, you almost remind me of—"_

_ Regina's glare turned icy, seemingly aware of what Emma was going to say next and daring her to continue._

_ "Of your mother." Emma finished, finally, pulling a gasp out of Regina as she went to put on her red leather jacket and grab her keys._

_ "Where do you think you're going? You can't just run away every time we have a disagreement, Emma, you have to face it! Face me, damn it! Being a renegade is not how you fix things."_

_ "That's where we're different, Regina. I'm a renegade—it's in my blood." She slammed the door behind her and had gone straight to the Rabbit Hole. _

_ "And I'll always find you," Regina determined to nobody in particular since Emma had essentially left. "A skill I learned from your mother, to prove to you I am nothing like mine."_

She was right of course, Emma thought stubbornly as she turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life loudly. Her heart sped up for a moment, hoping Regina hadn't heard, aware that if Regina came out and begged for Emma to come back inside, they'd talk it out in the morning, they'd end up together again, and Emma didn't know if she could take that. Her heart already hurt too much for that to be possible. She just had to get out.

A letter awaited Regina on her night stand, written in Emma's sloppy yet somehow legible handwriting.

Dear Regina,

I'm sorry. I know this isn't what you wanted…hell; it's not what I wanted. I wanted to be with you, because I really am in love with you.

You told me to open up to you, so I guess that's what I'll try to do for a minute, on this small little piece of paper in the little time that I have to write it.

So of course, I waste it being stupid and writing about how I'm going to write it and now I'm just rambling so here goes nothing.

You know that Neal broke me. He broke my trust with it—and I thought I loved him so much. Here's the thing: Neal and I never fought as often as you and I do. At first I thought, you know, maybe it was because we're so different and so alike all at the same time. But it's just become so constant, Gina, and I'm not sure I can put up with it anymore.

Please tell me you haven't gotten pissed and stopped reading. You have to keep reading.

Don't worry about me too much…I'll be back to see Henry at least once a month and I'll write…maybe…if you even want me to.

But I can't keep doing this constant circle.

I guess there's a reason why they called the Savior and the Evil Queen crazy for loving each other.

I love you so much, Regina, but I have to let this go.

I can no longer be yours, but know how much I love you,

Emma Swan

She drove all night long and Regina woke only moments after she left, knowing the second she started from her bed that something wasn't right—that Emma had left and she probably wasn't going to come back—not to her, anyways. She read the letter with tears in her eyes. That was another first thing that Emma had brought into Regina's life. Besides happiness, love, and feelings Regina didn't know she could feel anymore, Emma brought her tears. It was a newer thing in her life, but if they were for Emma she didn't care if her bitchy uptight boss demeanor broke, because without Emma nothing else mattered.

It broke Emma's heart to leave her Regina home alone…forever.

She's not completely alone, Emma tried to rationalize. She had Henry.

Henry.

How could he ever forgive his biological mother, after she claimed to love his adopted mother? He would think she lied to him again.

Because that's what happened when you were a renegade—you learned how to steal and lie and cheat to save yourself from heartache.

Emma couldn't help it—it was all she had ever known.

Regina blamed herself—none of this would have happened if she hadn't cast that damned curse.

Emma blamed no one other than herself—she was a renegade, after all.

She always had been.

She always was.


End file.
